Te amo,Te odio ¡juro que te odio! ¿en verdad lo hago?
by sofiaaaa
Summary: Por esas razones de la vida uno debe cambiar para no salir lastimado otra vez...unos cambian para bien y otros cambian para mal. Hinata vuelve a su ciudad natal, al colegio al que asistía hace unos años al cual creyó que no volvería, vuelve a donde creyó que nunca mas lo volvería a ver para no volver a sufrir. Pero eso nunca sucedió. (NxH, SxS, GxM, SxI, SxT, NxT, SxK, KxT)
1. Vuelta a casa

Holisss! Mi nombre es sofia (por si no se dieron cuenta je! *inteligente yo*) y soy nueva en esto pero tenia esta idea en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Justamente porque soy nueva no tengan compasión, estoy aquí para aprender entonces... comencemos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si me pertenece en un 100% así que si la historia no les gusta la culpa es de Masashi por crear los personajes, naaa mentira 100% mi responsabilidad. No es copiada ni se copia ehhhh asi que ojito que yo se donde viven... ahora mismo puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa jaa! te asuste... naa a quien quiero engañar¬¬U

CAPITULO 1

Era un sábado a las 2 de la tarde y se podía divisar en la salida del aeropuerto de Konoha, lugar donde viven las familias mas prestigiosas de todo Japón, una joven peliazul de unos 17 años que había vivido 2 años lejos de su familia y amigos, y sobretodo de él, si, ese chico que le quitaba los suspiros desde pequeña, ese que la rechazó tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, ese que creyó que no vería nunca más y que para desgracia de ella no iba a ser así.

*Casa de Sakura

-¿A que hora habías dicho que eran las batallas de bandas?- preguntó Sakura, una muchacha de un hermoso cabello rosa y ojos jade, de gran carácter y poca paciencia.

-A eso de las 5, 5:30 ¿Por? Hace mucho no vamos a una- contestó su amiga de la infancia, Ino, una rubia muy hermosa, cabello largo hasta la cintura y unos ojazos celestes, ella es la extrovertida del grupo y es la que siempre anda en busca de chicos al contrario que su amiga pelirrosa.

-Porque tenemos que llevarla a Hinata después de todo a ella le encantan.

-Si, pero no creo que a su padre… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Dijiste Hinata?!- preguntó Ino asombrada mientras Sakura veía con una sonrisa la sorpresa de su amiga, pero el asombro duró poco pues ahora su amiga la miraba enojada- ¡VOLVIÓ Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!

-Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AHORA, CERDAAA- dijo imitando los gritos de su amiga- Aparte hay que animarla su padre esta muy enfermo y pronto tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar- agregó mas tranquila y con un poco de inocencia.

-¡OK! Déjame ver si comprendí- dijo Ino con ironía- su padre se encuentra muy enfermo, por experiencias anteriores es obvio que odia todo lo referido a la música, y ¡TÚ QUIERES LLEVARLA A UNA BATALLA DE BANDAS!- la reprendió

-Espera un segundo, primero no me grites, segundo si su padre esta enfermo se puede escapar unas horitas- dijo la pelirrosa al tiempo que numeraba con sus dedos- y tercero hay que conseguirte un chico porque te estas dejando estar y te estas convirtiendo e un verdadera cerda, por eso ¿Qué mejor que un chico para mantenerte linda y en forma?-aprovechó para insultar a su amiga

Ino, con la paciencia ya colmada hace ademán a querer pegarle pero piensa y contesta

-Por lo menos yo hago ejercicio y una dieta y se me quita lo de gorda, pero vos siempre tendrás esa frente de marquesina que ocupa ¾ de tu cabeza, ¡FRENTUDA!- Ya estaban por matarse cuando suena el teléfono de Sakura.

-Hola, ¡Hinata!... Si, si, ya le conté a la cerda… ¿Que vayamos a tu casa?... ¿A qué hora?, ¡OK! A las 3 estaremos allí- la ojijade corta la llamada y habla consigo misma mientras un aura maligna la rodea y una sonrisa sádica se coloca en su rostro- Jeje perfecto, justo para llevarla.

-¿Era Hinata? ¿Quería que vayamos a su casa?- preguntó intrigada la rubia sacando de interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura

-¡Noooo!-alargó su respuesta en forma irónica- era mi abuelita diciéndome que perdió su dentadura en una Montaña Rusa y tenemos que ir a buscarla- terminó riéndose

- ¡YA DEJATE DE BROMAS QUE SINO LA DENTADURA QUE SE PERDERÁ SERÁ LA TUYA!- gritó Ino al tiempo que golpeaba a su amiga.

-Bueno, Bueno, tranquila, solo era un chistecito. Si, era ella- dijo Sakura mientras sobaba su cabeza

- ¿Estás segura que quieres llevarla? Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez.

Flash back

Ahí se encontraba la pelirrosa junto con la rubia esperando a su amiga Hinata en un bar muy popular en la secundaria donde asistían tanto bandas escolares como de todos los lugares de Konoha, que tocaban en vivo sus propias canciones con la esperanza de convertirse en famosos grupos musicales, el lugar contaba de dos pisos: en el de abajo se apreciaba un escenario ubicado en el centro, de un costado una barra para pedir bebidas y todo el resto del lugar vacío ya que allí se acumulaba la gente para observar las famosas batallas de bandas; en el piso de arriba había un deposito de instrumentos y un baño.

Sakura todavía no entendía porque insistía en asistir a ese lugar donde él participaba si ya la había rechazado mas de una vez, ¿Por qué insistía por un estúpido como él?, que ahora que integraba una banda y por las alas que las mismas muchachas rechazadas por él le habían dado se había convertido en un chico mujeriego e irreconocible para ella quien lo conocía desde pequeño, ¡el verdadero Naruto nunca se hubiese comportado de esa forma! No importa la razón uno no puede, no debe cambiar sus principios y él habia sido criado en valores: amor, respeto, valentia… y nada, nada de eso lo demostraba ahora. Pero el cambio ya estaba hecho, y su amiga ¿creía que el cambiaria? ¿Por ella? ¡Ja! ¡No lo creo! Ella sufría por su amiga, su amor no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

-Hola hermosas- alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos-¿Vinieron a verme?- Esa vos la conocía, era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de una de las disqueras mas importantes haciendo competencia con la Uchiha, rubio, ojos celestes, 16 años y propietario de todos los comentarios anteriores y del corazón de Hinata

-No- dijo cortante- vinimos a acompañar a alguien, ¡ya sabes quien!

-¡Otra vez ella!- gritó cambiando drásticamente de humor- ¡No la aguanto! ya me tiene cansado, todo el día atrás mío, ¿No entiende la palabra no?

- ¡Wow! realmente me sorprende lo hipócrita que es la gente- dijo Ino sacada de quicio- que yo sepa nunca le has dicho ¡no! así como lo expresas, o por lo menos yo no lo recuerdo así, no puedo creer que digas eso si ella ni te habla solo te observa y encima te idolatra cuando en realidad eres un tremendo idiota que lo único que tiene para idolatrar es que siendo como eres todavía conservas tus dientes y tu cara intacta.

-Ok, entendido, si tu lo dices - contestó sin haber escuchado una sola palabra de las que Ino se había gastado en decir- simplemente díganle que no me mire tanto y menos que me hable, miren si espanta a las verdaderas linduras- agregó dándose la vuelta con aire de superioridad

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya!, que me hizo enojar, a este lo voy a golpear- Dijo Sakura quien se caracterizaba por sus impulsos violentos.

-¡No! No vale la pena, realmente no la vale- dijo la rubia al tiempo que agarraba a su amiga.

Para ese entonces Naruto ya había desaparecido y aparece una Hinata de 16 años, pelo corto y azulado, con dos mechones que enmarcaban su delicado rostro y sus ojos color luna, y sus ropas características, catalogadas por sus amigas como masculinas y poco sexy.

-Hola chicas- saludo con una sonrisa la cual se borró al ver a su amiga Ino sosteniendo a un Sakura sumamente nerviosa y con ojos asesinos-¿Sucedió algo?-Preguntó

-Si paso que tu…- Sakura comenzó a hablar pero Ino le tapó la boca

-…Tu…Tu reloj debe estar muy atrasado ¿que horas son estas para llegar? Hace mas o menos una hora que estamos esperándote- Cambió el tema que Sakura quería abordar para no incomodar a su amiga

-¡Gomen! Es que fue muy difícil convencer a mi padre de que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa, por alguna razón hoy estuvo más insistente que otros días.- dijo la ojiperla pensativa

- ¡Ya no importa!- dijo Sakura un poco molesta todavía safándose del agarre de su amiga-¿Cómo van tus clases de árabe?-trató de seguir a su amiga rubia.

-¡Shhh!M- Mi padre no se puede enterar por nada del mundo, así que no grites, que las paredes tienen orejas- dijo al tiempo que se escondía detrás de una columna mientras que a sus amigas les resbalaba una gota en sus sienes.

- En verdad creo que las discusiones con su padre la están volviendo loca- Ino le susurra a Sakura.

-¡Si! Loca tiene que estar para seguir amando a ese estúpido- dijo la pelirrosa todavía afectada por escena anterior.

-¡Sakura, ya basta!- reprendió a su amiga dando inicio a una guerra de miradas ya comunes entre las dos amigas

-¡Shhh! Que esta por comenzar- las calló nuevamente a sus amigas.

El brillo que desprendían los ojos de Hinata al escuchar cantar y tocar a Naruto era indescriptible y le duró todo el recital hasta que se hizo la hora de irse, pero haber comprado una entrada VIP para ver a su amado la cual incluía bebida libre en la barra tiene su lado malo.

-¡Oigan, esperen! Tengo que ir al baño, no me tardo. ¿Alguna sabe en donde se encuentra?- preguntó

- Un chico me dijo que se encontraba en una de las dos puertas subiendo las escaleras ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- contestó Sakura protectoramente

- Sakura, tendríamos que cuidar que no venga su padre- le recordó Ino lo que ya era rutina

- Si, no se preocupen, sino es una puerta es la otra ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo

- Si…Si- Sakura respondió dudando- tengo un mal presentimiento- pensó pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos- ¡debe ser idea mía! ¿Que podría suceder?

*Camino al baño

Hinata sube las escaleras, abre la puerta y ve a Naruto semidesnudo el cual se encontraba sobre una rubia quien solo usaba su ropa interior

-¡Aggghhhh!- el rubio expresó enojado- ¡mierda! Que ya nadie toca la puerta-ahora mira en dirección a la puerta tirando a su acompañante al suelo- ¿¡TÚ!? ¿¡OTRA VEZ TÚ!? Ya decía yo que el día había sido demasiado tranquilo.

Hinata avergonzada por la escena intentó disculparse- Go- Gomena…

-¡No! Ya basta, estoy hasta aquí de ti- le dijo señalando su cuello- de seguro estabas persiguiéndome, eres una acosadora, ¿Qué no tienes vida propia?- Hinata se entristece pero no se sorprende, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos rechazos aunque esta vez se podía notar a Naruto un poco mas enojado que de costumbre.

-Yo solo me dirigía al…- intentó explicarse

-Yo solo me dirigía al, Yo solo me dirigía al ¡una mierda! Déjame en paz, eres desagradable el mundo seria mejor sin ti en él, acéptalo ya te rechace, ¿No entiendes que ni siquiera puedo distinguir si eres hombre o mujer? Ya vete no quiero ver mas tu cara de…

-¡YA BASTA!- Interrumpió Sakura apareciendo por la puerta al tiempo que veía a su amiga al borde de las lágrimas- Yo sabia que algo malo sucedería- ella había oído previos rechazos pero nunca uno tan hiriente, de verdad Naruto se había pasado esta vez- sigues hablando y te rompo los dientes pedazo de…

-¡Sakura! Detente, fue mi culpa- reteniendo a su amiga ahora se dirige a Naruto con los ojos llorosos- No volverá a suceder.

-¡Chicas!- grita Ino advirtiendo algo importante lo cual se notaba por la respiración acelerada que poseía, eso significaba que había corrido, y uno no corre porque si.

-Claro que no volverá a suceder- una sombra de un hombre aparece en la puerta, rápidamente Naruto se esconde, por alguna razón no deseaba ser visto.

-Pa-Padre- dice incrédula Hinata mirando a ese hombre alto, de pelo largo y marrón, dueño del Banco mas importante de todo Japón pero mucha mas importante aún, padre de la ojiperla.

Fin flash back

Sakura e Ino recordaban y se reprendían por no haber cuidado mejor a su amiga, se culpaban por haber creado el peor día de la vida de Hinata luego de la muerte de su madre. De que había sido el peor día de su vida no se equivocaban pero no tenían la culpa todo lo sucedido, no era culpa suya que haya entrado en la puerta equivocada, ni que su padre la hubiese seguido, ni mucho menos de que luego la hubiese enviado a un internado en Tokio para que estudiara administración y para ser reprendida por sus malos actos

Pero eso estaba en el pasado, ahora tendrían tiempo de compensar los errores que "habían cometido" y recuperar su tiempo perdido juntas. Hinata volvía, no porque hubiese terminado su castigo, sino que su padre solicito su regreso ya que se encontraba muy enfermo.

*Mansión Hyuuga

Hacia 2 años que ella no visitaba su antigua casa pero en esos años no había cambiado nada, todo seguía igual pero siempre pulcro como si recién hubiesen limpiado. La recibe su primo Neji el cual se había convertido en todo un hombre, su cabello era largo y marrón, sus ojos perla como los de su prima y era realmente alto

-Tiempo sin vernos, Hinata-sama- dijo contento pero sin revelar ninguna emoción después de todo esa era su forma de ser, frío y distante, sin emociones por nada ni por nadie. Hinata corre y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas

-Los extrañe tanto- dice casi rompiendo en llanto

- Y nosotros a usted Hinata-sama- cede ante al abrazo, después de todo el estaba feliz de que regresara

-¿Qué es eso de Hinata-sama? Llámame Hinata, somos primos ¿no lo recuerdas?-sonríe

- Si es lo que usted desea- responde sin contradicciones

- ¿Qué acaso ahora también soy una vieja? ¿Qué es eso de usted? Neji no me digas mas así o puedo llegar a enojarme- le dijo ahora con un puchero en su rostro.

-De acuerdo Hinata- dice con una pequeña pero muy pequeña sonrisa

Detrás de ellos aparece una niña de 12 años- Oneeee-san- grita y se lanza a abrazarla ella realmente se había vuelto mas bonita, su cabello era marrón y sus ojos perla como los de su hermana y su primo

-Hanabi, cuanto te extrañe, no sabes cuanto te necesite todo este tiempo- ya no pudo contener el llanto por lo que ambas se echaron a llorar, Hanabi siempre supo lo de Naruto y la escuchaba desahogarse, ella era la que le daba ánimos, la fuerza para seguir. Por el contrario la pequeña pensaba que Hinata era su fuerza, en ella había encontrado una hermana, una amiga y una madre, la apreciaba muchísimo.

En eso aparece Neji quien se había retirado previamente

-Hinata, Hiashi-sama te espera en su habitación

*En la habitación de Hiashi

-Buenos días padre- Hinata vio como estaba su padre recostado en la cama con muchos cables a su alrededor, esa imagen la entristeció porque aunque su padre era frío con ella lo quería mucho.

-Pasa- le ordena y ella obedece observando como parecía que para él hubiesen pasado 10 años y no 2, en su cara había ojeras y en su pelo marrón se podían divisar hilos color plata que le daban los aires de vejez- Debes saber que es probable que me quede poco tiempo- comenzó a hablar su padre y una lagrima amenazó con salir por los orbes de la ojiperla- y yo no puedo prohibirte estar aquí cuando eso suceda, aunque me odies.

- No digas esas cosas padre- dijo a punto de estallar en llanto

-Yo se que fui duro contigo- continuó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hija- pero fue para cuidarte, eres demasiado buena y no quería que los demas te pasaran por encima- él seguía siendo igual de frío- Decidí no separarte mas de tu familia y amigos por lo que te hice regresar a Konoha , volverás al secundario al cual ibas para terminar tu último año y vivirás en la casa de una amiga de tu madre –Hinata escuchaba atentamente, pues aunque no le gustaba la idea de separarse de nuevo de su familia no quería decepcionar a su padre y además quizás que conocería mas sobre su madre- ella te enseñará modales y demas cosas que una mujer de negocios debe saber. Podrás visitarnos, pero no te excedas no quiero que te distraigas de tus objetivos, irás el lunes e la noche así que no desempaques, sal con tus amigas y diviértete que en dos días comienzas el colegio- Hinata corre a abrazarlo y luego se dirige a la puerta, eso realmente la había emocionado nunca en su vida le había dicho más de 5 palabras juntas.

-Si padre, Gracias.- Hiashi se conmovió un poco pues hacia dos años que no veía a su hija y esta siempre, tanto en apariencia como en actitud, le hacia recordar a su difunta esposa, Hana.

-No me decepciones- agrega su padre antes de que pase por la puerta.

*En la habitación de Hinata

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde en cualquier momento llegarían Sakura e Ino y todavía no se había cambiado la ropa que llevaba desde el viaje.

Justo cuando termina de cambiarse tocan el timbre, abre la puerta y la emoción las consume a las tres pues, verse en fotos no es lo mismo que verse cara a cara, aparte de que todas estaban ya convertidas en mujeres lo que les hizo notar mas el paso del tiempo- ¡HINATAAAAAAA!- Gritaron las invitadas al tiempo que se lanzaron a abrazarla pero al tiempo se separaron- ¡OH! lo sentimos señorita Hyuuga hemos arrugado su ropa horrenda- bromearon ambas sabiendo el mal gusto de su amiga para vestir y se echaron a reír

-Tan solo mírate Hinata con ropa horrenda y todo ¡como has cambiado! estas hermosa- le dijo Ino al tiempo que con Sakura entraban a la enorme mansión – Tan solo mira tu cabello como ha crecido, por fin podré hacerte toda clase de peinados- agrego Ino con una sonrisa diabólica a lo que Hinata tragó en seco y a Sakura le resbaló una gota por su sien, sintiendo pena por su amiga teniendo la experiencia de que tu amiga experimente con tu pelo

-Tranquila parece malo pero te terminaras acostumbrando- le hablo Sakura a la ojiperla quien al mirarla se percato de algo

-¡Es cierto! Eso es- dijo la ojiperla mientras golpea su mano hecha un puño contra la palma de la otra en señal de victoria- Yo sabia que tenias algo distinto ¡tu cabello esta mucho mas largo! el de Ino también pero ella siempre tuvo largo así que no me llamó la atención, yo creí que lo preferías corto, pero igualmente te queda hermoso.

-JEJE Gracias… Solo quise hacer un cambio de imagen- dijo Sakura para salir de la situación

-Si claro, como no, se lo dejo crecer por Sasuke-Kun- dijo Ino

-¡MENTIRA!- dijo la pelirrosa tapándose los oídos-Ya te dije que lo odio, su cambio de actitud cambio mis sentimientos también. Tu me crees ¿Verdad, Hinata?- agregó suplicante tratando de refugiarse en su amiga la cual no entendía nada de lo que sucedía-

-¿Sasuke-Kun? ¿Regresó? Creo que tiene muchas cosas que contarme-pensó- Pasen por favor-

Las amigas entraron a su casa y la recorrieron mientras Hinata les contaba lo que había hablado con su padre con todos los detalles, así se quedaron recordando situaciones que habían vivido juntas y rieron otra vez todas juntas como hace 2 años. En un momento Sakura mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que eran las 5 de la tarde

-Bueno Hinata, Ino y yo te llevaremos un lugar para festejar tu regreso así que, por favor ¿Te pondrías esta venda y confiarías en nosotras?

*Ya en ese lugar

Le sacaron la venda y sus ojos se abrieron recordando todo lo vivido ene se lugar, todo volvió a su cabeza como una bomba, pero ¡no! Ella era fuerte ahora, ya no sufría mas por eso, ya lo había superado. Por lo que puso una sonrisa en su rostro y miro a sus amigas quienes estaban un poco preocupadas tal vez no debieron llevarla.

-¿Cómo supieron que era lo que yo quería?- dijo la ojiperla dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas

- ¿Realmente quieres entrar? Yo pensé que era una buena idea traerte aquí pero quizás…

- Sakura- cortó a su amiga Hinata muy seria- ya supere lo de Naruto y les puedo demostrar que cambié.

- Pero…

- Pero nada- dijo ahora con una sonrisa- aparte tiene que ser muy creído para pensar que solo iba a verlo a él.

- Si claro otra que miente- dijo Ino

- De acuerdo, tienes razón en ese momento solo lo iba a ver a él- dijo rindiéndose ante su amiga- pero la música me encanta así que ¿podemos entrar? Vamos que nos estamos perdiendo las batallas

*Dentro del bar

- Igualmente me dijeron que su banda se disolvió hace medio año mas o menos, realmente no se porque hace mucho que no venimos pero de seguro se disolvió por su culpa cada día está mas insoportable- dijo Ino tratando de calmar a su amiga

- Si ese Baka de Naruto- dijo Sakura apretando su puño recordando su cara altanera.

- Y ahora con ustedes… Los Heavy Stones- se escucho una vos masculina de presentador y al segundo comenzó a sonar la música

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al igual que los de sus amigas, arriba del escenario estaba…

FIN CAP 1

_Una pequeña dedicacion para una gran persona:_

Esta historia la había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca *tenia tiempo* bueee eso dice la gente importante... en fin no tendria que haber esperado a que esto pasase para subirla pero asi se dieron las cosas y quiero dedicarle a mi querida abuelita que me mira desde el cielo desde el 1/8/2013

"Una gran madre, esposa y abuela... pero sobre todo una _gran persona" _ todos te vamos a extrañar y puede que estemos tristes pero después de todo me sentiría muy mal si supiera que con tu partida nadie sintiese nada por eso uno se da cuenta lo buena persona que fue en la vida.

Te quiere, tu gotita de miel

Queridos lectores desde ya muchas y disculpen por el momento depre, pero con esto quiero aclararles que la historia la voy a terminar sea como sea y no se olviden de sus criticas sean buenas o malas ¡no importa! todas entran por una oreja y salen por la otra ehhhh... jeje XD perdon quiero decir... todas serán bienvenidas jeje si... eso ¬¬ era una bromita voy a leer toda y cada una de ellas con alegría y emoción (Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo cursi que me pongo en ciertos momentos ^^* jijiji) Tengo cierto problemita con el tu y el vos por que para leer es mucho mas cómodo del tú pero en mi país se habla del vos y a veces me suena medio raro, pero será algo que se irá puliendo con el tiempo y con sus criticas constructivas.

Mil disculpas para todo aquel que se paso antes por aquí y no vio mas que el capitulo es que como dije antes soy nueva y no tenia idea de como se hacia esto pero ahora que lo se soy imparable... bueee o algo parecido

Saludos desde Argentina, Bs. As., Capital Federal


	2. Y los reencuentros continuan

**Hola, Hola… me tarde mucho lo sé y pido disculpas, realmente no crei que me costaria tanto escribir este capitulo, pero al fin lo termine y da algún que otro dato sobre la vida pasada aunque es muy poco.**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si me pertenece en un 100% así que si la historia no les gusta la culpa es de Masashi por crear los personajes, naaa mentira 100% mi responsabilidad. No es copiada ni se copia ehhhh asi que ojito que yo se donde viven... ahora mismo puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa jaa! te asuste... naa a quien quiero engañar¬¬U

CAPITULO 2

-¿Neji?- expreso Hinata incrédula. Si, aquel que sostenía una guitarra era Neji. Sakura e Ino miraron a Hinata como pidiendo explicaciones- A mi no me miren, yo ni siquiera sabia que le gustaba la música-se defendió y siguió mirando incrédula

La música dejo de sonar dejando a las tres amigas impactadas por la habilidad al tocar la guitarra que tenia el Hyuuga. El presentador no tardo en subir al escenario otra vez

- Y por ultimo, debutando esta noche aunque no es la primera vez que algunos de sus integrantes tocan en este bar… los Rock Survivers.

Y como si fuera poco para un solo día al escenario subió nada más y nada menos que Naruto quien con una guitarra se posicionó frente al micrófono. Sakura e Ino se miraron con cara de pánico. Se suponía que arreglarían sus errores no que los empeorarían

- Tranquilas- animó Hinata a sus amigas- vamos, ¿en serio no creen que cambié? Confíen en mi- sus amigas se sorprendieron por la confianza que irradiaba su amiga y se tranquilizaron un poco.

Lo cierto era que el corazón de Hinata la traicionó en el momento en que lo vio arriba del escenario, 2 años más grande, con su cabello mas dorado y con sus facciones de hombre que lo hacían irresistible, pero ella se había puesto como objetivo no sufrir mas por él y no lo iba a dejar de lado solo por una imagen- seguro por dentro es el mismo idiota- pensó Hinata tratando de convencerse.

Así las tres amigar se dispusieron a ver el recital pero no tardaron en sorprenderse

-¿Kiba?-dijo Hinata

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura

-¿Shikamaru?- dijo Ino

En la batería se encontraba Kiba, amigo de Hinata y compañero de clases de las tres amigas desde la infancia, el que tocaba la segunda guitarra era Sasuke (el amor platónico de Sakura) y Shikamaru, casi de la familia de Ino (sus padres son muy amigos), un año mas grande que ella y amigo casi hermano de las 3 jóvenes, tocaba el bajo con su habitual cara de cansancio

Hinata miró un poco más y divisó una cara muy conocida para ella

-¿Ten-Ten?-dijo sin creerlo mientras sus amigas dirigían su mirada hacia la muchacha de chonguitos arriba del escenario, estatura normal cabello y ojos marrones.

-¿Quién es Ten-Ten? Preguntó Sakura entrecerrando los ojos en forma de reproche.

-Es una amiga que hice en el** internado***1.

-¡OH NO! Ya nos reemplazó- dijo Ino preocupada con aura depresiva a su alrededor. Tanto a Sakura como a Hinata les resbaló una gota por la sien.

- No te preocupes, ustedes son irremplazables- la tranquilizó la ojiperla para ver como inmediatamente Ino cambiaba de estado y miraba a Sakura

- Escuchaste Sakura yo te dije que ella jamás nos reemplazaría- la pelirrosa la miró con cara de preocupación, realmente su amiga tenia problemas.

-creo que se nos olvidó contarte algo muy importante- comenzó Sakura a susurrar bastante alto en la oreja de Hinata llamando la atención de Ino-fuimos al medico no hace mucho y nos dijo que la cerda tiene problemas mentales, resulta que de bebe cayó al piso y así quedó la pobre- terminó seria como había comenzado pero al rato junto con Hinata estallaron en risas.

-¡Frentuda! Estoy escuchando-

-¿Huh? ¿Me hablabas?

-¡Sakura Haruno!-grito Ino mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡NEJI!- Se escuchó el grito de Hinata, otra vez Sakura fue salvada por la campana

- ¿Hi- Hinata? ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó su primo muy nervioso

- Creo que yo podría hacer la misma pregunta- dijo Hinata

- Genial, ahora que Hinata lo sabe Hiashi-sama se enterará- pensó Neji.

- No te preocupes no le diré a mi padre-dijo como si le hubiese leído la mente- pero con una condición- continuo la peliazul, lo que provocó que Neji se tensara y sus amigas se miraran pensando que era lo que había sucedido con su amiga dulce y tierna.

Hinata mirando la situación comenzó a reírse y se volvió a su primo quien estaba metido en su mundo donde una torturadora Hinata lo obligaba a hacer las labores de la casa.

-¡NO, NO, NO, no quiero lavar la ropa!- su prima lo observó sin creer que ese fuera su primo frío y calculador.

-Tranquilo, solo quería saber desde cuando tocabas la guitarra-

- ¡UFF! Menos mal, era solo eso- alivió su expresión para convertirla en su habitual cara de nada- desde los 8 años.

-¿Qué? Y nunca me habías contado- le reprochó

- Yo tampoco sabia que hacías toda clase de danzas, en especial danzas árabes, cuando tanto Hiashi-sama como yo creíamos que te encontrabas en tus clases de piano.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mala mía, estamos a mano, pero no se lo cuentes a mi padre ¿si? Nunca lo supo y no creo que sea bueno que se entere ahora, más si es del pasado- pidió rendida

-Tranquila, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo… ahora si me disculpan debo irme o me descubrirán- dijo Neji con una sonrisa de galán, a lo que Ino se le quedó mirando.

-Nunca me había percatado de lo atractivo que se ha puesto Neji- dijo la rubia pensativa

-¡Oh no! Modo cazador activado- habló Sakura imitando a una computadora- No se nota tu desesperación ¡eh!- agregó con ironía provocando que su amiga la matase con la mirada.

- Jeje Cre- creo que nosotras también deberíamos irnos- se interpuso la ojiperla intentando evitar otra pelea.

Así las amigas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Ino mirando a Sakura con odio, Sakura ignorándola como si las ondas negativas que le enviaba su amiga no le hicieran efecto (lo que hacia enojar mas a la rubia) y por su parte Hinata mirando a ambas involucradas para evitar una guerra, lo que hizo que chocara con alguien. Ese alguien se oía muy enojado y el sonido de un objeto golpeando el piso podía explicar ese enojo. Inmediatamente, como un reflejo, la ojiperla se inclina pidiendo disculpas.

-¡¿Que acaso no te fijas por donde caminas?! Si mi guitarra de rompió la pagarás muy caro- amenazó- mujer tenia que ser-se quejó provocando que Hinata se pusiera a la defensiva levantando la cabeza violentamente, pero enseguida se arrepintió, pues en frente de ella estaba Naruto Uzumaki con ya 18 años, y se podía apreciar mucho mejor como el tiempo lo había favorecido: sus ojos cielo, cabello dorado, con una banda en su frente que lo hacia ver realmente sexy y dos cabezas mas alto que la susodicha.

En realidad, ella había cambiado, pero el amor no se va de un día para el otro, por eso lo primero que pensó en el momento en que lo vio allí fue en irse lo más pronto posible, no quería que su corazón le fallara.

-Bueno, Bueno- dijo de forma burlona el rubio al darse cuenta de quien tenia en frente-no solo es mujer sino que encima es Hinata Hyuuga- terminó con una media sonrisa.

Sakura e Ino se miraron, ¿acaso algo más podía suceder el día de hoy?

"Todo tu amor transfórmalo en odio" Hinata repetía en su cabeza la frase que ella misma había creado para olvidarlo y que mejor momento para ponerla en práctica.

- Que sucede Hyuuga ¿te deje sin palabras o acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?- continuo hablando el blondo en forma de provocación- No que los Hyuuga eran inteligentes- se quedó pensativo con una mano en la pera e inmediatamente fingió recordar algo- pues claro ¡lo había olvidado! ¡Tu eres la excepción!- comenzó a reír y luego de un rato al no oír respuesta agregó- bueno como todos sabe el silencio otorga.

Rubia y pelirrosa no sabían que hacer, había dos opciones: o su amiga salía llorando de allí (cosa que heriría su orgullo y no lo debían permitir) o le pegaba una buena patada en sus dotes masculinos para que dejara de hablar estupideces de una vez por todas.

Lo que nunca imaginaron es que ella comenzaría a reír para luego levantar su cabeza y responder tranquilamente

-Sucede Uzumaki que, algunas veces las personas no tienen ganas de responderle a idiotas como tu- Naruto quedó en shock mientras Hinata se retiraba de allí.

¿Uzumaki? ¿Idiota? ¡Ouch! Eso si debió haber herido su orgullo, pensó Sakura. En un pasado le habría dado la razón al rubio y ¡nada de Uzumaki! todo era Naruto-kun esto Naruto-kun lo otro, etc., etc. Creo que esa es la razón por la que quedó en shock. Pero ahora la nueva y mejorada Hinata no se dejaba pasar por encima y eso la hizo sentir orgullosa, ya por dentro se podía oír a su inner decir: ¡esa es nuestra Hina! ¡Hinata Fight! Al tiempo que pensaba la pelirrosa hacia las mímicas, se imaginaran que pensarían de todo menos que ella estaba en sus cabales.

-¿Hinata?- se escuchó una vos mas ronca de Kiba, pues los años también habían pasado para él y detrás un ladrido, sin duda de Akamaru

- ¡Kiba! Tiempo sin vernos- el chico perruno pasó por al lado del shockeado "me las sé todas" Uzumaki empujándolo y yendo a abrazar a su amiga de la infancia

-Pues yo digo que estas más hermosa que antes, si eso es posible- dijo provocando un sonrojo en Hinata

- Gracias, pero ahora mismo me dices desde cuando tocas la batería- intento sonar autoritaria Hinata- como es que nunca lo supe

- Jeje… digamos que es un talento que ni yo sabia que tenia, un día comencé a…-

-¡Hinataaa!- Gritó una muchacha de chonguitos al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarla, sin importarle el haber interrumpido la "interesante" historia de como aprendió que tenia facilidad para ese instrumento. Digamos que la madre de Kiba no estaba muy feliz cuando encontró a su hijo "haciendo ruido" con las ollas que le había encargado llevar a la veterinaria para dar alimento a los animales- ¡Realmente el mundo es un pañuelo!- dijo ejerciendo mas presión sobre su amiga.

-Ten… Ten… el aire.

-Hay si, lo siento, la emoción- soltó a su amiga y le acomodó sus ropas todas desarregladas por el agarre.

- Bueno, son todos muy amigos ¡Que bueno!- dijo con ironía el ya recuperado Naruto- se que les hago mucha falta pero ya debo irme- dijo pero nadie lo oyó- ¡me estoy yendo!- dijo ahora mas fuerte pero siguieron sin oírlo- ¡Me voy!

-Pues buen viaje- le gritó Tenten, la única que lo escuchó, a lo que el rubio se fue más enojado de lo que estaba mientras susurraba cosas como ¡Hinata estas más hermosa!¡El mundo es un pañuelo!¡Hum! ¿Quien se cree? ¡Yo le enseñaré a respetarme!

La chica quedó pensativa un instante…Hinata, amor, Naruto, rechazo continuo, odio…Naruto, banda, música, rubio, ojos celestes…

-¡Acaso estoy en el bando enemigo!- gritó preocupada la muchacha de chonguitos- ¿él fue el idiota que te rechazó?- le pregunto a la ojiperla- Oh no, esta si que no me la debes perdonar, yo… yo… de veras lo siento mucho- se arrodilló en el piso rogando que la perdone

- ya… ya… Tenten cálmate nada malo sucede si tu estas haciendo algo que te gusta- la tranquilizó

-¡Ya sé! Mañana mismo dejo la banda, ¿porque mañana? ¡Hoy mismo no soy mas parte de los Rock Survivers!

-¿QUEEE?- Dijo kiba con los ojos en blanco

- No, no es necesario Ten, me encanta que seas parte de una banda, mas allá de sus integrantes- le sonrió a su amiga- ¡es genial!

-¿Segura?- Kiba se tranquilizó

-Claro que si… ah y por cierto- dijo girándose hacia sus otras amigas- ella es Tenten.

- Hola- dijeron ambas con desconfianza.

-Hola- contestó con una gran sonrisa- Ustedes deben ser las amigas de Hinata de las que tanto me ha hablado, tu debes ser Sakura- señaló a la pelirrosa- eres mucho más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado… y tu debes ser Ino por tu cabello largo y sedoso.

Los halagos dejaron a las dos amigas fuera de si, ya que lo que ellas deseaban era que fuera un encuentro desagradable para así lograr separarla de su amiga… si, demasiado egoístas… pero todo puede cambiar y aunque la miraban aún con desconfianza estaban tomando en cuenta la idea de hacerla parte de su grupo de amigas. Después de todo, si Hinata la eligió como amiga por algo era.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo yo se que les cuesta aceptarme por el hecho de que yo estuve con Hinata todo el tiempo que ustedes habrían querido estar con ella, aunque debo agradecer que ella haya estado conmigo en momentos en que realmente lo necesitaba- dijo recordando algo melancólica - pero debo admitir que realmente las admiro por la gran amistad que ustedes tres comparten, por eso uno de mis mas grandes deseos es tenerlas como amigas también, si ustedes me lo permiten- agregó ahora con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Que si lo permitimos?-dijo Sakura mirando a Ino

- No se… deberíamos pensárnoslo bien, muy bien- Agregó la rubia con un tono de actuación, preocupando a Tenten.

Pronto ambas miraron a la castaña y comenzaron a reír

-No nos cabe duda de que te convertirás en nuestra amiga- dijeron al unísono

-¡Gracias chicas! No saben lo feliz que me hacen- dijo dramáticamente mientras una gotita de felicidad se le escapaba de los ojos haciendo reír a las amigas.

- ¡Ya sé! Podemos ir a mi casa para que se conozcan mejor- propuso alegre la ojiperla mientras Kiba observaba todo con cara de aburrimiento, realmente las charlas de amigas y la amistad, y florecitas, y el amor, y paz mundial, etc., no le parecían temas muy divertidos.

-¡Que ruidosas que son!- exclamo una vos que ni siquiera se esforzó en que sonara como una exclamación- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan problemáticas?- y ahora la vos se convirtió en persona, un moreno con peinado de piña y con mirada de cansancio.

-¡Shikamaru! – Hinata, Sakura e Ino se lanzaron a abrazarlo y darle besitos como tales hermanas empalagosas que eran.

-Ya, ya… demasiado cariño- se quejó con cara de fastidio, ¿Cuándo no?

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿Cómo no les dije?- saltó Kiba de la nada- Estoy en una banda- comento muy feliz, como si estuviera dando una primicia, lo que hizo que todos quedaran boquiabiertos por la estupidez de su amigo

- ¡Nooooo! ¿En serio? ¡No nos habíamos dado cuenta! Creímos que estabas limpiando la batería cundo te vimos allí arriba del escenario- dijo Sakura con notable sarcasmo a lo que todos comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Oye! No me trates así- dijo Kiba haciéndose el pobrecito- es que solo… solo… es que yo solo quería hacer una presentación formal de MI banda, y ustedes estaban tan ocupados con sus reencuentros que… que…-

- Que dijiste una tontería para llamar la atención, ¡Que novedad!- terminó Ino su oración haciendo enojar al chico.

-Ya, ya chicos tranquilos- interrumpió Hinata- anda Kiba has tu presentación, todos queremos escucharla.

-¡Hmn! Solo por Hinata, ella es la única buena amiga aquí- dijo haciéndose el ofendido

- ¡Anda! ¡Ya! ¡Comienza!- Gritaron todos exasperados

- OK, OK, Comenzare por el único e inigualable Kiba Inuzuka, cabello y ojos marrones, amante de los perros, 1,80 mts., soltero- para todas las señoritas del lugar- Agrego galante- y el baterista de la banda- al tiempo que hablaba sostenía un micrófono invisible haciendo reír a todos.

-El idiota de hace un rato, aunque mi amigo, es el vocalista y guitarrista, rubio, ojos celestes, tez morena, 1,80 mts., mujeriego sin remedio… Naruto Uzumaki.

- De 1,70 mts. , la única integrante mujer, con una gran voz y simpatía, de ojos y cabello castaños, la segunda voz… Tenten Amma- la aludida levantó un brazo sonriendo para seguirle el juego a su nuevo amigo mientras todos aplaudían a su alrededor, cuando los aplausos culminaron Kiba continuo.

-De 1,82 mts. , cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, tocando el bajo, más vago que… que… bueno no se, él anda siempre con sus problemas problemáticos… Shikamaru Nara

- ¡Tsk! ¡Que fastidio!- dijo el nombrado cerrando los ojos al tiempo que levantaba la mano en forma de saludo, desde ya no hace falta aclarar lo importante que es para él hacer eso,

-Por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante- continuo el moreno- el hombre más codiciado, después de mi claro- miro a las chicas moviendo las cejas en forma insinuante provocando un gesto de desaprobación por parte de sus amigas- el guitarrista N° 2, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, de 1, 80 mts. y el iceberg del grupo… Sasuke Uchiha- todos aplauden (hasta algunas muchachas que pasaban por ahí y con solo oír ese nombre se acercaron al grupo), se corrieron y dejaron ver al pelinegro con su inmutable cara de indiferencia total

- ¿Con que Hinata Hyuuga?... Bienvenida-dijo solo como cortesía, pues los Uchiha son así -Ya les dije que no era su amigo, no me metan en este jueguito... no tengo tiempo que perder en estupideces- habló sin expresión al tiempo que se iba empujando a Sakura, sin querer, o ¿no?

-¡Hay pero que humor!- exclamó la rubia tratando de mejorar la situación de su amiga quien, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo se le había quedado embobada mirándolo.

-Con que Sasuke Uchiha - se quedó pensativa la ojiperla mientras miraba a su amiga. Él era frío y distante de pequeño pero no tanto, ¿Por qué tal cambio? ¿Cambio? ¿Acaso esta relacionado con Naruto? Pues los dos eran amigos y eran muy diferentes hasta que Sasuke se tuvo que ir por costumbres de su familia (a los 12 años de cualquier Uchiha este debía de aprender los secretos mas antiguos de su familia de apellido histórico y en la casa Mayor la cual se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha) por tal motivo era tan extenso el periodo (4 años). Así comenzó el cambio y el sufrimiento. Hinata sacudió su cabeza quitando todo pensamiento relacionado a Naruto, aunque algo haya pasado nada justificaba su comportamiento.

- Vámonos chicas, o no tendremos de que habl… ¡Temari!- la ojiperla dirigía ahora su vista hacia una rubia de cuatro coletas, Esta a su vez se sorprendió y se acerco rápidamente hacia las amigas

Kiba miró hacia sus costados, Naruto se había ido, Sasuke también y Shikamaru… Shikamaru debió de haberse ido hace largo rato. Desanimado Kiba se va sin poder hacer el cierre de su presentación, realmente se sentía sobrar.

-¡Kiba-kun! ¡Adiós!- Gritó Tenten moviendo su mano y haciendo que todas se dieran vuelta y copiaran el gesto. Esto hizo que Kiba se fuera mas contento.

- ¡Ay Hinata! ¡Mírate! Estás hermosa- La observó más detenidamente- 1,65 mts. , delgada y grandes pechos- vociferó con alegría haciendo sonrojar al extremo a su amiga, a veces esta era demasiado detallista y hablaba muy fuerte.

-¿Co-como te diste cuenta? Si lle-

-Que lleves esa horrible chamarra de hombre no significa que no me dé cuenta- Sakura e Ino se detuvieron a mirarle los senos a Hinata y luego una ola de depresión las atacó.

-Viste, yo te dije que habías sido bendecida con grandes dotes y no lo sabes aprovechar- Dijo Tenten satisfecha por que alguien al fin le daba la razón-¡Por cierto! Soy Tenten Amma- agregó felizmente dándole la mano

- Predigo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien- dijo la rubia devolviéndole el gesto- Como sabrás soy Temari, soy un año mas grande, y soy experta en perseguir, torturar y molestar hermanos menores- y no era broma, ella se había hecho amiga de ellas gracias a sus arduos intentos por molestar a su hermano menor Gaara, pero el chico nunca se inmutaba por lo que sus visitas se hicieron muy frecuentes provocando una inevitable amistad

- ¡Como no nos dimos cuenta!- gritaron de repente rubia y pelirrosa- Tú con tan buenos dotes, y no nos dimos cuenta- agregaron ahora mas bajo, pero como la multitud ya había mirado continuo mirando- Ni un solo halago… somos las peores- terminaron al borde del llanto.

- Y- ya chi-chicas, n-no se pre-preocupen. Trató de tranquilizarlas Hinata al borde del desmayo por la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo pasar.

- Somos las peores… somos las peores-

- ¡Vamos! No se pongan así Hinata no se preocupa ¿No Hinata?- Habló ahora Tenten a lo que la ojiperla asintió repetidas y rápidas veces con la cabeza agradeciendo la ayuda de su amiga- además deberíamos irnos ya, o no tendremos tiempo para hablar- terminó pero ambas seguían con su ola depresiva

- Si me invitan, llevo helado- dijo Temari utilizando su mejor carta

-Cla-claro que puedes venir- respondió Hinata

- Ya pero que esperan- Gritó Ino adelantándose

- Si no se apuran cerrará la heladería- agregó Sakura quien caminaba junto con su amiga ya saliendo del bar.

Temari y Tenten rodaron los ojos y se dispusieron a caminar, en cuanto la ojiperla, ella solo trataba de calmar su sonrojo y seguir a sus amigas. Tendrían mucho que contarse.

- Oigan no creen que los chicos se han puesto guapos, me refiero Kiba esta muy bueno y en cuanto a Naruto por mas que se un idiota es muuuy sexy, Sasuke es un caso perdido ya pero bueno, es un sex simbol indiscutible- Comentó Ino haciendo que sus amigas hicieran gestos de desaprobación.

-¡¿Quee!?- dijo a la defensiva la rubia- No digan que no es verdad porque...

-Ya eres un caso perdido Ino- dijo sakura negando con la cabeza

- Si que estas desesperada- Agregó Temari divertida

- Ya no se puede hacer ni un solo comentario- se molestó la rubia.

- Anden chicas, ¿Que no íbamos por helado?- calmó la situacion Tenten

- Si vamos, o Ino se comerá a todos con los ojos, solo por si acaso ¿Tienes un balde en tu casa Hinata? Porque a la cerda no le deja de chorrear baba-Echó leña al fuego la pelirrosa

- !Frente de marquesina¡ Corre o te mato- dijo Ino amenazadora mientras veía como su amiga salia corriendo y ella detrás persiguiéndola

-Nunca cambian- dijo Temari

- No importa, yo las quiero así- dijo la ojiperla- Andando, o no las alcanzaremos.

Y todas caminaron hacia la casa de su amiga

¿De que creen que hablen las chicas? ¿Qué pareja creen que tendrá un encuentro en el próximo capitulo?

Estuve pensando, por que si… aunque no lo crean pienso… y me decidí por hacer los capítulos más cortos, así no sufro escribiendo, ustedes no sufren esperándolo (Suponiendo que sufren) y puedo subir los capítulos mas rápido, como cada dos semanas, por ejemplo

DULCECITO311: yeahhh! Quiero que sepas que te aprecio ya que fuiste mi primer review, me alegraste el día solamente con ese simple comentario de que te gusta. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y no haberte decepcionado jaja! Desde ya muchas gracias por leer

la enamorada: te aprecio tanto como a dulcecito solo que ella te ganó muajajaja (*risa malévola) u.u realmente no se me da esto pero bueee… yendo a lo importante…espero te haya gustado la conti y espero tus respuestas a mis tan elaboradas preguntas ¬¬ si, elaboradas

HiNaThItHa. 16241: Jaja! Espero haberte aclarado tus dudas sobre quien estaba en el escenario, en cuanto a la relación de Naruto y Hinata… es mas como la relación en el anime Naruto despistado, Hinata lo admira, luego lo ama, pero la diferencia es que por alguna razón Naruto cambió, deja de ser alegre y se vuelve un mujeriego aunque no va a perder su idiotez, eso lo prometo

Para todos los que se molestaron en leer y en dejar un review:

Besos y Gracias por leer! XD

*1 es una especie de escuela, donde los alumnos viven y ven poco y nada a sus padres, es más integral no sólo académica, generalmente para gente de poder-en este caso es el castigo de Hinata


	3. Round 1, el ganador es

Yes! Volví y los voy a recompensar, puede que este capitulo sea un poco corto pero esta semana la tengo libre de colegio y pruebas molestas que no sirven de nada, asi que voy a tratar subir uno por día... Lo sé es arriesgado pero tenganme fe...

Ahora sin mas los dejo con el capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 3

*En casa de Hinata

-Solo les voy a pedir que no griten mucho porque mi padre está durmiendo- pidió Hinata

-¡Claro no hay problema!- dijo Tenten gritando.

-No se para que hablo- se dijo Hinata a si misma, su amiga era imposible de callar cuando se emocionaba

Las amigas entraron, la más sorprendida era Tenten quien nunca había visitado la mansión de su amiga.

-¡WOW! Tu casa es más grande y más linda de lo que me habías contado- decía Tenten al tiempo que correteaba de acá para allá tocando todo lo que había a su alcance, se metía en el baño, corría por el comedor.

-¿Es siempre tan enérgica?- pregunta Temari a la ojiperla pero antes de que le contestara se escucha un derrumbe en la cocina, donde anteriormente su amiga "exploradora" había entrado. Todas corrieron hacia allí y se encontraron con una escena que no se esperaban ni imaginaban.

Tenten se encontraba sonrojada sobre un Neji muy enojado y alrededor de ellos una cantidad de ollas desparramadas sobre el piso. Era evidente que Neji no se había dado cuenta en la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba. Las amigas se rieron de ellos, acción que hizo enfurecer aun más al Hyuuga y sonrojar más a Tenten, si era posible.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- Gritó Neji a su prima y empujó brutalmente a la castaña golpeándola contra el piso. Todas dejaron de reír en el acto, Neji Hyuuga nunca había sido visto tan enfadado- Ella es el enemigo y tú la traes a casa- dijo dramáticamente.

- No entiendo nada- Aclaró Hinata abriendo sus ojos con total incomprensión.

- Pues yo te explico mi deducción- dijo molesta Tenten mientras se levantaba acariciándose el trasero por el golpe recibido minutos antes- Creo que el hecho de que seamos contrincantes en las batallas de bandas hace que la "niñita" se lo tome muy a pecho- el ojiperla se enfureció aún mas con el nombre que le había dado la Amma- Además, también tendría que preguntar qué hace "él "en tu casa.

Tenten estaba tan seria que no podían creer que era la misma de hace un rato, evidentemente no se tomó muy bien la manera en que la trató el Hyuuga.

-Creo que yo hice esa pregunta primero- Dijo molesto Neji acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña

-Y que te hace pensar que te contestará primero- contesto Tenten imitándolo.

Se gritaban cosas de un lado y del otro mientras que el espacio entre ellos era cada vez mas y mas reducido, y si no estuvieran peleándose se podría interpretar de otra forma, de hecho todas las chicas estaban preocupadas pensando que hacer para calmarlos ya que el aire se ponía cada vez mas tenso, todas excepto Temari quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Tenten, Neji ¡Basta!- Grito Hinata haciendo que los dos se separaran sorprendidos –Tenten, Neji es mi primo, es como un hermano para mi y esta es tanto su casa como mía, él vive aquí- Terminó su explicación molesta, la imagen era Tenten con su boca abierta mas que un hipopótamo y Neji con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Ya ves, ahora puedes largar…

-y Neji, ¡Tenten es una muy buen amiga mía y no voy a dejar que la eches ni que le grites así!, yo la puedo invitar a mi casa las veces que quiera- Interrumpió la peliazul continuando su explicación y borrándole esa sonrisa de la cara, ahora el que abría su boca sorprendido era él.

-Ya la oíste- agrego Tenten sonriendo, lo que hizo enojar al Hyuuga

-Y tu también- dijo Hinata autoritaria, "increíble" pensaron las espectadoras, era como una madre retando a sus hijos pequeños- No quiero que ninguno se grite.

Ambos se miraron manteniendo su orgullo.

-Si es lo que tú quieres- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hinata sonrío, no quería que dos personas a las que ella quería se llevaran mal pero el silencio y su tranquilidad se vieron interrumpidos.

-Pero no me pidas que me lleve bien con ella porque no va a suceder- agregó Neji

-Ni que quisiera llevarme bien contigo, no me cae bien la gente engreída- la Amma siguió con el desafío

-A mi las chicas aniñadas me caen mucho peor y…

-¿Qué acaso no me oyeron? O hablo en otro idioma y no lo sé- grito Hinata ahora si fuera de sus cabales.

- Él empezó/Ella empezó- dijeron señalándose, cada vez mas era la escena de una madre y sus hijos, tanto que causó que todas las demás comenzaran a reír. Neji y Tenten se avergonzaron, cada uno a su manera: Tenten sonrojándose y Neji enojándose, mientras que Hinata negaba reprobatoriamente con su cabeza.

Neji se aclaró la garganta- De todas formas yo ya me iba- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- y será mejor que hayas juntado lo que tiraste- le ordenó

-¿Acaso me estas ordenando?- le gritó la castaña ofendida, pero el Hyuuga siguió caminando ignorándola, lo peor que pudo hacerle- Así es mejor, ¡huye! co-bar-de.

Neji apretó sus puños y se giró ¿lo había llamado cobarde? Nadie en su vida se había atrevido a hacerlo. Las chicas se miraron, él miro a Hinata, se veía preocupada, era mejor dejarlo así.

- No te pego nada más porque eres mujer, así que considérate afortunada- y así se dio vuelta y continuó su camino

Neji ya se había ido, Tenten iba a contestar pero Hinata la detuvo- ¡Tenten!- le reprochó

-Lo siento- se disculpó apenada- es que hace hervir mi sangre no lo pude evitar- se explico mientras levantaba un puño cerrado con furia expresando su molestia.

-Ya vamos a tu habitación ¿Si?- dijo Sakura

- Igualmente él no se comportó mucho mejor- Añadió Ino causando una sonrisa en la castaña.

-¡Si! Alguien que me comprende- festejó

- ¡Ino!- la reprendió Sakura

- ¿Qué? Es verdad- dijo inocente

- Es verdad, no se que le sucedió él no es así y menos con las mujeres- se quedó pensativa la ojiperla.

-Por algo será- habló Temari casi en susurros

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ino

- Que porque no servimos el helado y contamos un poco de nuestras vidas a las chicas- cambió su discurso la rubia de coletas

- Me parece perfecto- dijo Hinata y todas caminaron a su habitación

*Con Neji

-¿¡Que se cree, esa loca!? Haciendo que mi prima se enfade conmigo- hablaba por lo bajo embroncado- Pero no se va a quedar así, no va a…

- Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué pasó? Has peleado con alguien… importante por como actúas- habló Kankuro Subaku no, dueño de la casa en la que Neji se encontraba en la que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado.

- ¡¿Importante?! Nada de eso- dijo molesto mirando al castaño de 25 años que lo miraba graciosamente- ¡En serio!- Gritó al ver que no le creía- ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o hablaremos en la calle?

-¡Uy pero que humor!- dijo el castaño respirando hondo y abriendo los ojos – Pasa, pasa

Dentro, alrededor de una mesa ratona sentados en unos sillones, se encontraban los integrantes de su banda, Los Heavy Stones: Gaara Subaku no, hermano pequeño de Temari y Kankuro, pelirrojo muy antisocial y el encargado del bajo; a su lado Sai Uchiha, 1,87 mts., pálido y apuesto pero de un misterioso comportamiento, encargado de la guitarra; parada y con cara de fastidio se encontraba Tayuya Katsumoto, la única integrante mujer, pelirroja, de 17 años y muy mal carácter

- Bueno ahora que estaos todos- comenzó a hablar Kankuro- quiero decirles que me voy a retirar de la banda…

* * *

¿Que historias contaran las chicas?¿que sucederá con la banda de Neji?¿Les gustó el encuentro entre ojiperla y castaña?¿debo morir después de este capitulo?(Bueee... ya empezamos con la exageración)

Como verán, ya puedo hacer cosas mas complicadas como ponerle rayitas, si son complicadas... Por lo menos para mi u.u

Espero cumplir con mis promesas, voy a superar este desafío! de veras! jajaja

HiNaThItHa.1624: espero te haya gustado, me encantan tus comentarios y realmente me hiciste preguntar ¿ahora que hará tenten respecto a naruto? ya lo sabrás muajajajaj (*risa malvada jeje XD). Próximo capitulo: la pijamada de las chicas

Manu83: Ya veras que le costara! no le será tan fácil y va a sufrir en el camino, se va a dar cuenta de muchas cosas y cambiara mucho sus actitudes gracias a ello!

Isabela-chan nyaa: que bueno que te haya gustado! me haces muy feliz! :) ya verás porque naruto se comporta de esa forma

DULCECITO311: estas en lo correcto! nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con alguien!sera castigado, todo aquel que lo merezca claro! Ojala te guste la continuacion!

Ya saben que me encantan sus reviews! muchas gracias y siempre se aceptan nuevos comentarios buenos y malos, asi uno mejora

Gracias!


	4. Amores platonicos

Segundo dia cumplido, mejor tarde que nunca!

Ya comenzó la charla de las chicas, disfrutenlo

* * *

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos- comenzó a hablar Kankuro- quiero decirles que me voy a retirar de la banda…

CAPITULO 4

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos y de repente se formó un silencio en el cual todos trataron de procesar la información

- y ¿piensas… en que nos disolvamos?- preguntó Tayuya algo molesta

-No, claro que no, por eso quiero que hagamos audiciones para encontrar alguien que me reemplace ¿Qué les parece?- todos comenzaron a pensar y a tratar de entender la situación

¿Por qué?- se escuchó, como rara vez sucede, la vos de Gaara - ¡¿Por qué?!- ahora lo gritó

-Es que…surgió la posibilidad de estudiar en Tokio y trabajar en…

- ¡Ah! Entonces nos piensas abandonar ¡Genial! Entonces ¡Vete!- lo interrumpió Gaara hablando cada vez mas enojado.

-Estudiare lo que siempre quise… compréndeme- intentó hacer entrar en razón a su hermano- Además no los abandonare, vendré los fines de semana y no pienso irme hasta que encuentren alguien mejor que yo- dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo.

-Yo no voy a participar, así que no cuenten conmigo- grito el pelirrojo al tiempo que iba a su habitación muy molesto.

Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos, Gaara nunca mostraba sus emociones, nunca decía estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo, entonces ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Estará bien?- Preguntó Sai

-Si lo estará, no se preocupen- dijo Kankuro sin siquiera convencerse a si mismo

-A mi tampoco me gusta la idea…-

-¡Tayuya tú también!- dijo el castaño derrotado

-…si no me dejas terminar no sabrás lo que iba a decir- le contestó la pelirroja- decía que no me gusta la idea pero que mas te vale que el que te reemplace sea bueno porque es difícil encontrar una voz que se adapte a las canciones y letras que ya tenemos, sino lo es con gusto te dejaré sin descendencia- lo miró con una media sonrisa. Kankuro sudó frío pero luego sonrió ante esta rara aceptación y miró a sus otros integrantes buscando su aprobación también

-Hn, por mi está bien- dijo Neji tratando de sonar indiferente

-¡Estudia mucho!- le dijo Sai

Kankuro agarró a todos en un abrazo, cada uno tuvo su forma de aceptación, ninguna fue normal, pero ¡a quien le importa! él estaba feliz. Solo le faltaba un solo integrante por convencer.

-Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias-dijo emocionado

-¡Ya! ¡Nos aplastas!- Gritó Tayuya.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- los soltó e hizo una reverencia exagerada causando gracia en sus compañeros- Ya que ustedes van a comenzar la escuela la semana próxima les daré algunos volantes para que repartan, yo lo hare por la ciudad y algunos locales de por aquí- les dijo al tiempo que les mostraba los folletos con la hora y la fecha de la audición- La audición será el miércoles, así hay tiempo para practicar para la próxima batalla… ¿ya les dije gracias?- agregó emocionado

-¡Uy! Ya se puso pesado, mejor no vamos- dijo Tayuya- ¡Dame eso!- dijo quitándole los papeles que estaban en sus manos.

Los demás la imitaron y se fueron, no sin antes saludar al castaño y recibir una oleada de Gracias por parte de este.

Ahora solo quedaba un tema por resolver, y seria difícil, su hermano no era muy fácil de convencer.

*En casa de Hinata

- ¡Ya! Cuéntanos tu historia con Sasuke "el malhumorado" Uchiha- decía Tenten con emoción.

-¡Oye! ¡No lo llames así!- la reprendió Sakura- Ojala tuviese una historia con el- susurró para sí

-¿Cómo? No te oigo- le preguntó la castaña

-Nada, nada, no es nada interesante así que no hace falta que lo cuente, las aburriría y…

-Si no lo cuentas tú lo cuento yo- dijo seria Ino

-Vamos, no se anden con misterios- dijo impaciente Hinata

- Está bien, está bien. Yo…yo…- comenzó a balbucear la pelirrosa

-Tú…- la incentivó a continuar la castaña de chonguitos

- medde cldkde a Sasuke- terminó de hablar y suspiró aliviada

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron ojiperla y castaña, Temari rodó los ojos

-Ya lo dije, no lo repetiré- afirmó Sakura

-No vale, no escuché- dijo decepcionada Tenten

- ¡Que se le declaró Sasuke! Eso fue lo que dijo- Gritó molesta la rubia

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Hinata mientras veía como su amiga se convertía en un ovillo en la esquina de su habitación.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó incrédula la castaña- ¿ya se le había declarado antes?

-Sakura es amiga de Naruto y Sasuke de pequeña, pero desde los 4 años vive como entupida detrás de Sasuke, ya a los 8 se le había declarado frente a toda la escuela- dijo Ino molestando a su amiga.

-¡Eso es mentira! Además, tú también andabas detrás de él- se defendió la pelirrosa

-No trates de escudarte en mi, yo ya no ando tras él cual perrito faldero- le continúo la pelea

-¡Ya no lo hago más! Yo… yo… Temari- nombró a su amiga en busca de apoyo cual hijo llama a su mamá cuando el padre lo está reprendiendo.

-¡Ya! Ino no la molestes, lo superara con el tiempo, él no es para ella, no la merece- abrazo a su amiga la cual comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor.

-¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto?-Preguntó Hinata

-El año pasado- contó Temari

-Y ella segada por su sexy apariencia y al no haberlo visto por 4 años se le volvió a declarar- dijo divertida Ino- por lo menos no fue en frente de toda la escuela.

-¡Ino!- le reclamó la pelirrosa

-Aunque no es la forma, yo concuerdo con Ino, no debes humillarte por alguien que no lo merece- dijo la ojiperla

-Lo sé, pero sino lo intentaba de nuevo no sabría si en verdad no me quiere, cuando me declaré a los 8 era pequeña y no sabia lo que quería realmente… pero luego crecí y mi amor por el también lo hizo, con la distancia se hizo mas fuerte- decía Sakura tristemente- lastima que fue unilateral, pues empiezo a sospechar que ni siquiera me añoró como amiga, no soy nada para él y para colmo siento que sufre y no puedo hacer nada por él porque no deja que nadie entre en su vida- terminó melancólica

-Deberías preocuparte mas por ti misma Sakura- dijo Ino con pena acariciando a su amiga- Lo que te digo es para hacerte entrar en razón.

Todas quedaron en silencio pensando en lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser el amor. Con todas las experiencias pasadas no cabía duda de que en el amor hay sufrimiento de por medio

- Eres mi heroína, mi idola, realmente te admiro- gritó Tenten emocionada- Tu luchas por amor y te preocupas mas por él que por ti y aún así sigues siendo fuerte

Todas comenzaron a reír por las ocurrencias de la castaña, Sakura pronunció un "Gracias" y la abrazó, realmente no era malo tenerla como amiga. Así se formo un abrazo grupal asfixiando a la pelirrosa quien estaba en el medio. Se soltaron y comenzaron a reír.

- Ya veras que lo superaras, él se dará cuenta de lo que perdió y andará tras de ti, luego lo harás sufrir un poco, pero no tanto y estarán juntos y felices para siempre- Tenten terminó de contar su historia de "Felices para siempre" haciendo sonreír a la ojijade.

"me gusta como piensa esta chica" pesó Temari con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Ahora cuéntanos de ti- habló ahora Sakura a Tenten. A está se le borró a medias la sonrisa de su rostro y Hinata la miró con pena.

- Bueno, no es muy interesante pero…ya que preguntan- la castaña comenzó su relato

* * *

¡OH NO! la historia de Tenten,¿Porque se habrá puesto triste?¿Que sucederá con Gaara?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sino por favor digan que no les gusta, mi idea es que ustedes la lean y se sorprendan pero porque les gusta, no porque es mala la trama, así que , espero sus reviews

Gracias a todo el que lee y a los que pusieron a mi historia en Favorite o Follower, no saben cuanto me gusta recibir esos mensajes!

Saludos desde Argentina, BS. AS., Capital Federal


	5. El pasado: ¿Inseguridad?

Hola Hola, ya volví... me perdí por un dia pero volví jeje,es un poco cortito pero explica mucho sobre el pasado así que... lean esclavos! ya ya, perdón la emoción , ya vendrán capítulos llenos de amor, también son mis favoritos, pero estos son capitulos necesarios jeje

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si me pertenece en un 100% así que si la historia no les gusta la culpa es de Masashi por crear los personajes, naaa mentira 100% mi responsabilidad. No es copiada ni se copia ehhhh asi que ojito que yo se donde viven... ahora mismo puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa jaa! te asuste... naa a quien quiero engañar¬¬U

* * *

CAPITULO 5

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara!- Gritaba Kankuro al otro lado de la habitación de su hermano- Abre por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

-No hay nada que hablar, ya esta todo dicho.

-No seas chiquilín Gaara, no hagas berrinche- dijo molesto el castaño, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, en cambio escuchó como encendía la música a un volumen altísimo-

De acuerdo ¿No quieres abrir? ¿Quién dijo que se necesita una puerta para entrar?- dijo con una media sonrisa- Entraré igual.

Kankuro salió de la casa y comenzó a trepar por la pared hacia la ventana del pelirrojo, al estar entreabierta éste entró con facilidad, y para cuando Gaara se dio cuenta su hermano ya estaba dentro sacudiendo su ropa. Imaginaran la cara de asombro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Co- co-mo…?- balbuceo el Subaku no menor pero pronto sacudió su cabeza- más bien, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Estas loco? ¿Cada cuánto haces esto? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué parece que lo hicieras todos los días?- Bombardeo a su hermano con preguntas mientras a éste le crecía el nerviosismo.

- Jeje, To-Todos los días, no, como crees, Talento natural, supongo- Mintió el mayor riendo exageradamente mientras recordaba las veces que Gaara no le quería prestar algo y "misteriosamente" ese algo desaparecía de la habitación de éste.

- ¡Ahora entiendo! Por eso nunca insistías cuando yo me negaba a prestarte la guitarra- dijo el pelirrojo- eso quiere decir que… que ¿estuviste usándola todo este tiempo?- quedo pensativo- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se reprendió- ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar contigo!- recordó el motivo de su enojo

- Pues lo harás igual, no quiero irme sabiendo que mi hermano me odia- dramatizó Kankuro.

-No te odio- Susurró Gaara.

- Entonces irás a la audición el miércoles y elegirás a alguien que me reemplace…

-¡No!- Gritó- No lo hare- dijo mas bajito ahora- tú eres el cantante de la banda, no eres reemplazable, ahora resulta que te vas y nos dejas sin consultar- Hizo una pausa y continuó- estamos en medio de una competencia, en la cual nos costó mucho inscribirnos y tu así de la nada decides irte, tú eres quien me odia ¡dejándome aquí solo con Temari que no se cansa de molestarme!

- Así que… ¿Soy irremplazable? Gaara, hermanito, me haces emocionar- dijo el castaño sin escuchar todo lo demás que dijo su hermano luego de eso y se lanzaba a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Gaara lo esquivaba molesto

-¡No te hagas el dramático! En una semana te olvidarás de Temari y de mí y no nos verás nunca más-Grito el pelirrojo.

-Con que eso le preocupa- pensó el Subaku no mayor.

El le lleva 8 años a su hermano pelirrojo. Apenas este nació, su madre murió. A los 10 años de Gaara su padre los abandonó diciendo no soportar al asesino de su esposa viviendo en su propia casa. Ese mismo día murió en un accidente de autos por ir alcoholizado dejando a Kankuro a cargo de sus hermanos y, al tener la mayoría de edad, de la empresa Tanned and Happy: dueña de los balnearios más grandes de todo el mundo.

El accidente hizo a Gaara mas violento y solitario, su hermano, entonces, pidió ayuda a su Tío materno, quien tomó la empresa y lo ayudó con gusto para que el pudiera dedicarse a cuidar a sus sobrinos. Así se volvió como un segundo padre para el pelirrojo. Ya no era violento pero seguía siendo solitario, por eso, hace dos años se le ocurrió la idea de formar una banda con él para que sociabilizara más. A Kankuro le costaba mucho dejar a su hermano pero el debía dejarlo independizarse de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a su Tío y pidió colaborar con el manejo de la empresa mientras estudiaba en Tokio, a lo que su tío accedió gustoso, él los apreciaba mucho y al contrario del padre de ellos, no culpaba al pequeño Gaara de la muerte de su hermana.

- Mira quien es dramático ahora, Yo no me olvidaré nunca de ustedes- dijo Kankuro.

- Si, apuesto a que ya no nos quieres y por eso te vas- agregó molesto pareciendo un niño pequeño

- Tu crees que si no los quisiera estaría aquí cuidándolos- lo hizo entrar en razón- ¡yo me voy a ir igual y tú te vas a independizar! Debes sociabilizar y conseguir más amigos Gaara, porque un día yo no podré correr a ayudarte y no tendrás en quien confiar- ahora ya hablaba mas calmado- Todos debemos caer en la realidad… yo solo quiero que tu caída no sea fuerte- Terminó y se paró dirigiéndose a la salida- ¡El miércoles vendrás te guste o no!- y se fue sin esperar respuesta alguna y dejando a Gaara pensativo ante el sermón recibido, quizás mi hermano tenga razón, pero… ¡yo solo lo necesito a él!...-Pensó.

No quería aceptar que tenía miedo a conocer nuevas personas, prefería ser visto como una amenaza, como lo era en el colegio… a intentar crear lazos para ser rechazado… otra vez.

*En casa de Hinata

Todas miraban atentas a la castaña que iba a comenzar su historia

-Bueno…por donde comienzo…- habló mientras se agarraba la barbilla pensativa- ¡Ya sé!... Soy hija única, mi padre, en su juventud, fue campeón de karate y de taekwondo, y es considerado maestro de las armas. Por otro lado mi madre fue una mujer muy débil que desde que tengo memoria esta en una habitación acostada en una cama con un montón de artefactos a sus costados. A los 8 me enviaron al internado y desde entonces me entreno para ser como mi padre- dijo sin alegría alguna- Este año mi madre falleció y es por eso que regresé, voy a terminar mi ultimo año de secundaria en Konoha- terminó con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

-Como lo siento- dijo una Sakura entristecida…y mucho- te entiendo- susurró y nadie la escuchó

-Si, no sabíamos, perdónanos… nosotras fisgonas siempre queriendo saber todo- dijo retándose a si misma por su intromisión.

-No se preocupen, Tú lo has dicho… no sabían- las tranquilizó y ahora si esbozó una sonrisa real- Igualmente si quiero que sean mis amigas, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar.

No hubo tiempo para nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas estaban abrazando a Tenten y ésta en vez de pedir aire, sonreía a más no poder. Hinata sabía porque y estaba feliz por su amiga…Digamos que Tenten no mintió pero…decoró la historia… Si, la decoró, la decoró porque era mucho más triste y de seguro no quería entristecer a sus nuevas amigas.

En verdad es hija única porque a su madre, debido a su estado, le había costado mucho tener un hijo y cuando por fin pudo tenerlo…fue una decepción para su padre, el cual anhelaba un varón al cual heredarle sus conocimientos. Tenten vivía constantes peleas entre sus padres, lo que la llevó a no creer en el amor…su padre no la quería y sus padres vivían peleando ¿Dónde había amor en esa familia?

A los 6 años su madre cayó en coma y ahora su padre la ignoraba mucho más y hasta la culpó de su estado. Fue en ese momento, de tan pequeña, que decidió ignorar aquello que le encantaba: cantar, amaba la música y le encantaba cantar, muchas veces, cuando estaba triste, cantaba junto a su madre y eso la alegraba mucho. En cambio, ahora, se dedicaría a desarrollarse en las artes marciales con el fin que su padre le enseñara y así crear un lazo entre ellos…Esto no funcionó ya que a sus 8 años la envió a un internado, pero esto no la desalentó ¡Ella ganaría el respeto de sus padres a como de lugar! Allí conoció a Hinata, eran compañeras de cuarto eran amigas y se contaban todo aunque su agenda estaba demasiado apretada: por la mañana clases normales, y apenas terminado el almuerzo se dedicaba a las artes marciales y las armas ¡Ella sola! Y que les cuento en épocas de examen… la palabra dormir no existía en su vocabulario pues no perdería horas de entrenamiento para estudiar. No había día que no entrenara, era la mejor en lo que hacia pero su padre siquiera le daba la hora…Algo muy decepcionante para alguien que trabaja duro ¿No?...pero ella no se rendiría de eso estaba segura

-A mi me intriga una cosa- dijo Temari safandose del abrazo y logrando que todas se quedaran mirándola- ¿Como fue que te uniste a la banda?- Ahora todas las miradas se posaron sobre Tenten

-Bueno… no hay duda de que fue gracioso- se rió Tenten- Iba por la calle y…

¿Como creen que abrá entrado Tenten a la banda?¿Gaara hará amigos?

* * *

Aqui los dejo y espero encontrarlos mañana jeje

Muchas gracias a los que leen y a todos los que me siguen! De veras!

Muchas gracias a

Forma parte de Ti Mismo: Gracias por leer y espero te guste la continuacion! XD

DULCECITO: Sasuke sufrira, no se saldrá con la suya... y en cuanto a Gaara... ya se dará cuenta de su egoismo y será gracias a algo en especial!wiiiii me emocionooo

Saludos. Nos Leemos pronto. y a todos los que me escribieron un review tambien!

Los quiero! Besos y abrazos virtuales para todos!

Desde Argentina, Bs As., Capital Federal


	6. Historias de un pasado no tan feliz

Holisss! Aquí sofia presentado y representándose! Jaja se hacía la reggaetonera! Realmente no me queda! Vamos a lo importante: La charla de las chicas ahora va mas allá del amor, lean y descubran un poco mas del pasado de nuestros personajes!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si me pertenece en un 100% así que si la historia no les gusta la culpa es de Masashi por crear los personajes, naaa mentira 100% mi responsabilidad. No es copiada ni se copia ehhhh asi que ojito que yo se donde viven... ahora mismo puedo ver tu cara de sorpresa jaa! te asuste... naa a quien quiero engañar¬¬U

* * *

CAPITULO 6

-A mi me intriga una cosa- dijo Temari safandose del abrazo y logrando que todas se quedaran mirándola- ¿Como fue que te uniste a la banda?- Ahora todas las miradas se posaron sobre Tenten

-Bueno… no hay duda de que fue gracioso- se rió Tenten- Iba por la calle y escuche gente discutiendo, como sabrán me caracterizo por mi curiosidad por lo que me asome dentro de un galpón y escuché tres chicos discutiendo…

**Flash back**

-Yo no voy a permitir que éste entre en nuestra banda- chilló un chico rubio de ojos celestes.

-Naruto… ¡Reacciona! "Nuestra banda" como tú la llamas esta compuesta por 3 integrantes, no es suficiente… nos falta una guitarra y una voz- dijo un chico castaño zarandeando a su amigo- él es genial tocando y admítelo…-Bajó la voz para no ser escuchado por el aludido- vino el solo a la audición…Lo necesita…

-Kiba…NO TERMINES ESA FRASE NUNCA JAMAS EN TU VIDA, ¡ME OÍSTE!- Grito el rubio escandalosamente – Conmigo es suficiente, yo puedo hacerlo solo y… en todo caso él no será el que entre, no señor, él no entra- dijo señalando a un azabache que miraba todo con cara de desinterés.

-De acuerdo, entonces… me voy, creo que tienen una fila muy larga de personas para escuchar y sino el tiempo no les va a alcanzar- dijo irónicamente el azabache de ojos ónix mientras a Naruto le brotaba una vena en la frente- su éxito es impresionante

-¡No saldrás ileso de esta Uchiha!- Gritó el rubio al muchacho que se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¡NOOO!-Gritó Kiba sorprendiendo a todo y despertando a cierto castaño con peinado de piña- Por favor Sasuke, no te vayas…haré lo que quieras- rogó mientras le tomaba la manga de su chamarra y se arrodillaba ante el Uchiha- pero…no te vayas… te necesitamos.

-Yo no- dijo molesto Naruto mientras a Sasuke le resbalaba una gota por su sien, realmente la escena que estaba viviendo era vergonzosa

-Hmp, levántate haces el ridículo- dijo el Uchiha- Da vergüenza ajena, espero que nadie este viendo- pensó mirando alrededor.

-Eso significa que te quedaras- dijo Kiba ilusionado

-No, no sé ni para que vine.

-No, no te vayas- habló Kiba al borde del llanto y luego miró a Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada, quien lo miró con cara de ¿Yo que hice?

-Además, su banda no esta completa, suerte con las batallas del sábado- Agregó el azabache mientras se iba.

-¡Espera!... Si conseguimos una voz más… ¿Te quedas?- preguntó el castaño.

Sasuke asintió rodando los ojos ante el escándalo. Allí no había nadie más que ellos tres…bueno…cuatro ¿De que se podría preocupar? Nadie iría y él se podría ir como lo tenía planeado.

Fue en ese momento en que, como un milagro y sintiéndose iluminado por Kami-sama, Kiba vio a Tenten. En un segundo la arrastró, literalmente, al escenario.

-Vienes por la audición ¿verdad?-dijo el castaño con estrellitas en los ojos

-No…yo…emm…-Tenten se frenó al ver como el chico comenzaba a ser rodeado por un aura depresiva y se lo pensó un poco- pero… me gusta la música…y me gusta ayudar- el castaño levantó la vista rápidamente y vio que su compañera sonreía

-¿Oíste la discusión?- le preguntó en un susurro.

- Bueno… no estaban hablando muy bajito al decir verdad y mi curiosidad no ayudó en mucho, pero… no te preocupes, haré lo que pueda por ayudarte- lo animó la castaña.

-¡Eres genial! No te conozco y ya te quiero- dijo dramáticamente.

Naruto y Sasuke observaban desde abajo del escenario. ¿Qué tanto hablan? pensó impaciente el rubio.

-¿Qué sabes hacer?- le preguntó el castaño a Tenten.

-Canto un poco, pero lo que me gusta es el sintetizador, amo mez…

- No hablas en serio- dijo emocionado Kiba-¡Eres perfecta!- le gritó provocándole un sonrojo, nunca nadie le había dicho que era perfecta y por un segundo… se sintió feliz.

- De acuerdo, podemos comenzar- les habló a todos- haremos la audición grupal porque no hay tiempo para una individual y de paso probaremos como funciona todo el grupo junto- miró al azabache y al rubio que se tiraban miraditas matadoras- Ustedes ¡suban aquí! Y tú también Shikamaru- les ordenó

¿Qué le sucede? Hace un rato estaba rogándome que no me vaya y ahora… me da ordenes, pensó enojado Sasuke con un tic en el ojo, no le causó mucha gracia el hecho que le ordenen, a un Uchiha no le mandan, él manda…y mientras subía al escenario

- Tendrás que cantar estas partes de la melodía, guíate por la música- le indicó a Tenten el castaño- ¡sé que podrás hacerlo sin problema!- le dijo al ver la preocupación en la cara de su amiga, sin conocerla confiaba en ella pero ella igualmente tenía miedo… ¡tenia que cantar la mayoría de las partes de la melodía!- de acuerdo, ven conmigo- dijo llevándosela a un costado.

Lo único que pudieron ver era como un sonrojado Kiba agarraba las hojas que contenían la letra de la canción y hacia muecas extrañas provocando risas en su compañera…Lo que realmente estaba pasando era que el castaño se dispuso a cantarle la melodía una vez para que la chica se familiarizara con ésta pero…eran tonos muy agudos y quedaban muy extraños en un hombre…Ahora comprendía porque necesitaban otra voz, preferentemente de mujer, por lo que le había dicho Kiba luego de pasar la vergüenza de su vida frente a una muchacha que apenas conocía.

Y entonces… se subieron al escenario otra vez… Kiba se posicionó ante la batería, Shikamaru tomó su bajo, Sasuke y Naruto sus guitarras y el rubio junto con Tenten se posicionaron ante el micrófono 1…2…3…Indicó el castaño con sus baquetas y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Tal vez mañana seas solo un recuerdo__  
__Y tal vez mañana seas solo mí ayer...oh_

Canto el rubio en primer lugar mientras las guitarras, el bajo y la batería sonaban en perfecta sincronía

_Ya ves, lo sé, el tiempo ira escribiendo__  
__De luz, de fe, las calles del desierto__  
__Que entonces hirieron la piel.__  
_

Ahora cantó la castaña sorprendiendo a todos, si, a todos pero… generando en ellos sensación de aprobación al escuchar como todos combinaban como tenia que ser

_Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer__  
__Los recuerdos no matan mi fe__  
__Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser__  
__Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...__  
_

Continuó la castaña con el estribillo y en la última estrofa se sumó Naruto:

_Y ahora ven y tómame__  
__Que junto a ti yo volveré a nacer..._

Volvió a cantar Naruto  
_  
__Tal vez ayer no sea mas que un recuerdo__  
__Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel...oh_

Y Tenten, con mucha más confianza volvió a tomar el micrófono y a cantar su parte

_Y tal vez, no se, el tiempo me de el tiempo__  
__De hablar, de ver la luz de un sentimiento__  
__El sueño que aun puede nacer._

_Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer__  
__Los recuerdos no matan mi fe__  
__Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser__  
__Y en tus brazos volver a nacer..._

_Y ahora ven y tómame__  
__Que junto a ti yo volveré a nacer..._

Un solo de batería junto con la guitarra de Sasuke se hizo presente y… por un segundo éste soltó una sonrisa sincera, que nadie vio, por supuesto, pero que demostró que en verdad disfrutaba lo que hacía.

_Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer__  
__Los recuerdos no matan mi fe__  
__Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser__  
__Y en tus brazos volver a nacer..._

La melodía cesó, y todos (aunque algunos para sus adentros) sonreían ante la combinación de las guitarras, las voces, la batería y el bajo… Naruto no tenia razón, con él solo no bastaba… y esta era la mejor banda improvisada que se pudo armar, aún mejor que una formada con tiempo y miembros de sobra, pensó alegre Kiba.

-¿Se quedarán?- pregunto éste a los nuevos integrantes.

-¡Claro que si!- Gritó Tenten con euforia, Sasuke sólo asintió.

-¡Si!- celebró Kiba- practicamos martes y jueves… las batallas son los sábados, y por lo general, es una cada dos meses…Serán tres en total, si logramos pasar a la final- agregó completamente serio, sus cambios de animo realmente asustan.

-¿Este sábado? ¿Tan rápido?- se preocupó Tenten

- ¡Tranquila! Lo hicimos genial una vez, ¿Por qué no dos? ¿No? Naruto, Sasuke- habló dándoles un poco de ánimo a ellos también.

-Hmp, solo vengo a tocar no me consideren su amigo- dijo Sasuke guardando su guitarra y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, extraña forma de decir que si creía que tocarían genial.

-¿Quien querría ser tu amigo?- gritó enojado Naruto- y este quien se cree- pensó.

Tenten rió, todo le pareció muy gracioso- Jajaja ustedes son geniales- dijo mientra se iba- Yo también debo irme

-¡Nos vemos!- le dijo Kiba felizmente

-¡ESPERA!- Gritó Shikamaru… ¿Shikamaru? Si, él- ¿Como te llamas?- preguntó y a Kiba le surgió una gota de su sien… ¿Cómo no había preguntado algo tan importante?

-Tenten Amma- Contestó.

-Yo soy Shikamaru, él es Kiba, el que se fue es Sasuke y él es Naruto.

- ¿Por qué me nombras al último? Y lo peor… después de Sasuke- dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, dramatizando lo sucedido.

-Ya deja de exagerar, lo dije así y ya, ¡Que problemático! yo me voy- dijo con tono de desinterés, se notaba su vagancia al hablar.

- Yo también, Adiós…no, no, lo siento… ¡Hasta luego!- dijo la castaña mientras se iba, muy feliz.

- ¡Tenten!- Le gritó el rubio antes de que se fuera- ¡Gracias ´ttebayo!- le dijo sonriendo y levantado su pulgar hacia la castaña. ¿Cómo iba ella a imaginar entonces que ese era el "famoso" Naruto que había hecho sufrir a su amiga?

**Fin flash back**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó Tenten.

Todas miraron sorprendidas a su nueva amiga y quedaron en silencio

-Todavía no entiendo como es que Sasuke y Naruto están en la misma banda- Dijo Sakura rompiéndolo.

-Si ellos ahora se odian, mucho más que antes… y de verdad- Agregó Ino

-¿Se odian? ¿Ahora? ¿Mas que antes?- miraba para todos lados la castaña buscando una explicación.

-Cuando Sasuke cumplió los 14 tuvo que irse de Konoha para aprender las costumbres y los negocios de su familia, para ese entonces él y Naruto llevaban una extraña amistad, Naruto no era para nada como es ahora y aunque Sasuke era frío y distante, no lo era tanto como ahora, por lo que me comentó Sakura- le explicó Hinata- muchos dicen que el cambio de actitud de Naruto se debió a una discusión entre él y Sasuke porque al parecer él no quería irse de Konoha, por lo que Naruto le dijo que debía imponerse… él dijo que seria un deshonor hacer eso y… de ahí la pelea… hasta donde yo sé- Terminó la peliazul

-Pues eso no es todo amiga- dijo Temari seriamente- Hace un año Sasuke volvió, no le dio importancia a sus años de amistad con Naruto y los demás y los ignoró como si nunca los hubiera conocido- continuó y miro a Sakura para que prosiga.

- Se decía por esos tiempos que la discográfica Uchiha firmaría un contrato de fusión con la Uzumaki pero…- se trabó Sakura por un momento pero siguió con su relato- Hace un año justo un día antes de firmarlo…los padres de Sasuke fueron asesinados- Terminó la pelirrosa. Ella realmente amaba a Sasuke y le dolió mucho saber de la muerte de sus padres… unos padres que ella conocía y eran ejemplares, lo creía tan injusto.

- Al día siguiente el padre de Naruto apareció muerto en un accidente de autos, por lo que se dice, alcoholizado- Contó Ino- Por esos momentos se rumoreó que Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto- miró a Tenten en forma de explicación- lo engañaba a Minato, su esposo y padre de Naruto.

- Desde ese día Naruto vive peleado con el mundo, odia a su madre y utiliza a las mujeres como si fueran trapos malgastados- habló Sakura dolida.

Todas quedaron en silencio otra vez

-Ahora que escuché la historia mi suposición es…- habló Tenten- el Uchiha culpa a los Uzumaki de la muerte de sus padres, lo que hace que Naruto se sienta dolido, pero eso se incrementa aún más cuando se entera que su madre engañó a su padre y este murió a causa de ello- Terminó la castaña con aires de filosofa

-¡Wow! Eres sorprendente Tenten- dijo Ino incrédula.

-Yo… esto… es muy triste- dijo Hinata quien ya había vivido la muerte de su madre y entendía su sufrimiento, pero lo que mas le dolía era que al único progenitor que le quedaba a Naruto lo odiara, en estas coincidencias tan coincidentes había algo raro.

-Es lo que sucedió Hinata- le dijo Sakura igual de triste- pero… no te dejes llevar por eso… tu no mereces que Naruto te trate como se le plazca, en ese caso él no te tiene que dar lástima alguna.

- ¡Que bueno que lo entiendas!- habló Ino- ¡ahora puedes aplicarlo en ti!

Las peleas no tardaron en comenzar, que puerca por acá, frentona por allá, etc. etc.

Ahora deberían prepararse para lo que viene…un largo último año de secundaria

* * *

¿Que les espera en esté año de secundaria?¿Amor, Tragedia, Amistad?

Wiiiiiii terminé con los capítulos que yo considero aburridos, los que hablan del pasado, a partir de ahora la historia se desarrollará mas rápido (Pensemos que todavía estamos en el día en que llegó Hinata)

Muchas gracias a

HiNaThItHa.16241: : Sos una genia! hiciste que pasara los 10 review!Te quieroooooo XD, Aquí está la continuación, espero que te haya gustado! Todavía falta un poco de la vida de los demás chicos, pero se irá desarrollando conforme avance la Historia

Y gracias también a todos lo que leen y mi nuevo Favorite, ahora tengo 8, y yo que no daba ni dos pesos por mi historia, Realmente derramé lagrimas (Hmp, dramática ¬¬U)

-La canción que usé en este capitulo se llama Tal vez de Kudai, una banda chilena que me encantaaa!

-Por otro lado les recomiendo que busquen en YouTube una canción que no puedo parar de escuchar: Il re dell nulla! Es de un banda que se llama sonhora, son dos hermanos italianos de los que yo escuchaba sus canciones desde mas pequeña pero ahora... están muy cambiados! (Lindos*Baba jaja) el titulo significa El rey de la nada y está mitad rapeada en ingles. Obvio que lo hacen si quieren, NO OBLIGATION! Jeje! y si tienen alguna recomendación de musica es bienvenida, me encanta

Sin más me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
